Meet the Troupe (TMK)
'The Troupe' 'Eelee' T'''he de jure leader of the team, Eelee Reros Erkland the nineteenth''' is a notorious power freak. Despite being the most qualified member of the team to lead the team, he is constantly fending off perceived threats for his position. He also drags his friends along to go wherever he wants, and tries to exert control over them. A deep thinker and planner, he can debunk nefarious schemes in an instant. He hailed from a parallel dimension to the Mushroom World, and he met Jamie Nothing in 1983 when arriving in the Mushroom World, and quickly learned the skills required to harness electricity. An accomplished swordsman and a decent hand-to-hand fighter, his strength lays in his swordsmanship. Thinking? Check. People skills? Working on it. Ego? Massive. He was the joint-first debutant into the series, with Jamie, appearing in every last adventure. Essentials: Born: Month Flower, Day 42, 1961 Height: 5 foot 11 inches Weight: 160 pounds Handedness: Ambidextrous (Favours left for his sword) 'Jamie' S'''econd-in-command of the team, and the de facto leader in many eyes, '''Jamie Nothing, whose last name is the perennial idiot of the team, doing nothing to advance the team's progress. Often teaming with Yoshi, the two of them conspire to stop the team from progressing in any way whatsoever. The second hero to join the troupe, Jamie actually is a competent fighter who can be incredibly useful to the team when required. He was in the Mushroom World in 1983, although no one knows why. He had already learned the abilities to harness concentrated photons and electromagnetic waves at twenty-one, a rare skill. In many ways, Jamie is the most valuable member of the team: he keeps Eelee's dumb plans in check, keeps Yoshi's dumb ideas in check, and keeps Rob's edginess in check, but he doesn't realize that. The only downside? Anything that requires thinking: that's still pending. A joint-first debutant, Jamie has featured in every adventure. Essentials: Born: Month Shell, Day 66, 1962 Height: 6 foot 2 inches Weight: 186 pounds Handedness: Right 'Rob' E'''dgelord of the team, and third-in-command, '''Robert Ector is consistently always getting possessed or having fights with his inner self. From the future, and the grandson of Bowser, Rob speaks of a future that has been ruined by his father, Ector. In many ways, joining the heroes, Rob's only purpose was a suicide mission. Born in 2026, Rob was the one behind Eelee entering the Mushroom World, due to his usage of time travel and dimensional machines in his future, built by his father. Because of his Iglator-Koopa ancestry, Rob has immense control over fire, having the ability to shoot it from his hands. Rob is also very skilled with the ranged crossbow, being able to shoot with accuracy from over hundreds of feet. However, because Rob is an aggressive hothead, if you don't want to fight, keep Rob as far away as possible. But if you do, Rob is the one to rely on. He debuted midway through the first adventure, and featured in every adventure since. Essentials: Born: Month Leaf, Day 72, 2026 Height: 5 foot 8 inches Weight: 152 pounds Handedness: Left 'Yoshi' J'amie's best friend on the team, '''Yoshi It're's'ofpending '''is the strongest of the human heroes. Yoshi is similar to Jamie in many ways, with the idiot attitude to prevent progress of the team. The fourth hero is also the fourth-in-command, but thankfully, he's never had to lead before. A slightly deeper thinker than Jamie and is able to see the long-term consequences of actions, but often ignores them, unlike Jamie, who is unable to see them whatsoever. Incredibly skilled with the mace and holding the ability to telekinetically move water along with a host of other water-related skills, Yoshi rounds out the original quartet. Just needs a little bit more finesse. Yoshi debuted in the tenth adventure as the fourth hero and has not missed one since. Essentials: Born: Month Mushroom, Day 52, 1962 Height: 6 foot 10 inches Weight: 240 pounds Handedness: Right 'Squirt A '''scrapper, '''Squirt Squirt is another who fights for the leadership position. Probably more capable than any of the three between him and Eelee, Squirt has to settle for lowly fifth-in-command of the team, due to Eelee's paranoia about losing his leadership position. Squirt refuses to quit when the chips are down, and would rather go down fighting than surrender. An accomplished fighter with all sorts of weapons - his weapon of choice are nunchucks - and the strongest without any, Squirt is a formidable force. What sets him apart from Jamie and Yoshi is that he uses his brain. He knows how strong he is. This makes him the toughest human member of the team on a normal day. He debuted in the sixteenth adventure and did not miss any. Essentials: Born: Month Mushroom, Day 37, 1961 Height: 6 foot 6 inches Weight: 206 pounds Handedness: Right 'Ultra' B'''owser. That is '''Ultra's major contribution to the team: making sure Bowser doesn't get out of hand. Worshipping Bowser for no good reason, Ultra is the only one on the team that is content to take a backseat to Eelee, soothing Eelee's ego and making him one of the leader's favourite heroes. General of the Koopa guard, Ultra is accomplished in all the Koopa Kingdom fighting techniques, ranging from aerial paratroopa attacks to the projectile hurling of the Fire Bro's, to the ceaseless ramming of the Goomba and Koopa. His speciality, however, is his ability to cast advanced spells better than many Magikoopas. As such, his weapon of choice is a Magic Sceptre. His tendency to concede under pressure to Bowser is his only weakness. A well-rounded individual, he is the sixth-in-command and the sixth hero to debut, in the seventeenth adventure. Essentials: Born: Month Star, Day 7, 1959 Height: 5 foot 11 inches Weight: 158 pounds Handedness: Right Bowser H'''e needs no introduction. '''Bowser Koopa. Before he was eternally trying to capture Princess Peach, and eternally trying to pick a fight with Mario, he was a desperate Koopan King trying to prove himself. He was at loggerheads with the Troupe for a few times in the early adventures, he soon became a go-to benefactor when he loaned the Doomship to the heroes, still in his late twenties. Bowser physically joined the troupe in a hunt for treasure, becoming the seventh-in-command of the team, attempting to take control through his support by Ultra, his rival claim to leadership is easily dismissed as "fat man causing fat problem." He's also Rob's grandfather. However, flaws aside, Bowser is easily the most powerful hero, but that is down to his species. While the other heroes are humans, Bowser is a burly Iglator-Koopa, with abilities over fire, electricity, and a whole host of other Koopan techniques. Sharp claws, bracers, Bowser is the picture of strength. A loyal member to the team, he inducts the team into the "Koopa Troop" and not the other way around. He is willing to make friends with Princess Peach and is more diplomatic... until the other heroes leave. He debuted in the eighteenth adventure and appeared in the two subsequent adventures. Essentials: Born: Month Flower, Day 39, 1958 Height: 9 foot 2 inches Weight: 1202 pounds Handedness: Ambidextrous 'Crystal' Crystal never featured in an adventure, and is the dead last in command of the team, in other words: will never lead the team. Apparently a guy now, Crystal was a girl and never debuted. Apparently has some spooky skills over life and death(WOAH!!) but that's never been witnessed. She's a guy now? We don't even know. Crystal's abilities are pretty much unknown and they (So, a guy, right?) should resemble Squirt's. The eighth hero is the eight wheel the team has.(doesn't really need) Crystal is also apparently a guy. She never debuted. He. She's a guy. Essentials: Born: Month Flower, Day 1, 1963 Height: 5 foot 9 inches Weight: 149 pounds Handedness: Left